League of Legends: The Champions
by Supaflywriterguy
Summary: Champions from all over the realm gather together to fight in gladiator like battles. Some stakes are higher than others, and not all is what it seems. Violence, Profanity and some Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

The girl scampered up into the tree, her long blue braids flailing behind her and a mischievous grin on her face.

"C'mon Fishbones, lets get a better view!" she said, her eyes darting around. She reached a perch she deemed high enough and began to peer about the jungle through the scope of her rocket launcher. She saw a few squirrels, and normal things like rock elementals, but not what she was looking for. She sighed, blowing a strand of her wild hair from her face. She swung her legs onto a branch and hung upside down.

_This is unfair_, the rocket launcher said, _being up so high puts the others at a disadvantage_.

"That's the point, you stupid gun." the girl muttered.

_That's not very sportsmanlike._

"Shut up!" she hissed, as she spotted someone wander into view. The corners of her mouth curled up into a wicked smile and she put her eye to the weapons scope. The newcomer was tall, with heavy metal armor and an enormous sword in his hands. A blue scarf was wrapped around his neck, and he was breathing like a wild animal. Jinx could have heard him coming a mile away. She sucked in a breath to quiet her giddy squeal as she pulled the trigger.

"BANG!" she shouted, unable to contain herself. The projectile flew off in the direction of the warrior, but Jinx's shout alerted him, and he dashed to the side, disappearing into the brush. The missile exploded into the dirt, blowing apart a huge section of the ground.

"Dang it!" Jinx snapped, throwing Fishbones over her shoulder and pulling out a handful of strange looking contraptions. They had chomping mouths. She tossed them towards the brush her quarry had dove into, and they activated. They set ablaze, flames spitting out of them, and their mouths began to chomp wildly, searching for a target. She pumped her fist in the air, giggling madly. As the flames died down, however, there was no charred or mangled corpse in the brush.

"Oh, no no n-" she began to say. She cut off by an earsplitting cry of: "DEMACIA!"

From the sky above, a gigantic sword came hurtling down, straight towards her. She jumped from the tree, Fishbones between her legs. She pulled the trigger, and another missile shot out, propelling her through the air. The sword drove straight through the tree and into the ground, slicing the plant in half. The two halves of the tree fell to the dirt, and there stood the warrior, now chasing towards Jinx. She hit the ground in a roll, and then came up full sprint. As she ran, she started shooting her minigun, Pow Pow, over her shoulder, cackling.

"C'mon Garen," she jeered, "catch up!" Garen sped up, roaring at the top of his lungs. This only made Jinx laugh harder.

"And you call yourself 'the might of Demacia'" she said, mockingly, "Hah! Yeah right!"

Then, on her left, she heard another shout.

"For Demacia!" a new voice cried, and a figure jumped from the jungle thicket. He had a spear with the Demacian flag hanging from it, and a long ponytail flying behind him. He shouted, and slashed at Jinx. She jumped back, barely avoiding the attack, and then was hit in the side with Garen's sword, sending her flying into a tree.

"Oof!" she gasped, hitting the tree hard and falling to the ground. Garen and the newest Demacian approached her slowly, weapons ready.

"Demacia?" Garen asked.

"Yes, Garen. Demacia." the man with the spear said.

"_Demaglio!_" a smaller voice shouted. From the tree above them, a small, furry creature jumped down. He threw his boomerang, and it ricocheted off of Garen's head and hit the other man, Xin Zhao. The creature scrambled up onto Jinx's head, and caught his boomerang as it came back to him.

"Gnar!" she giggled, "hey buddy! Watcha doin'?"

"Wakka chuka long bang." Gnar babbled excitedly.

"I got no idea what you just said, but it probably meant let's kick some Demacian ass!" Jinx cheered. Garen and Xin had recovered from the suprise head blows now, and were advancing. Gnar leaped from Jinx's head, and with an unearthly roar, began to change midair. His body grew rapidly, and enormous horns grew from his head. His fur changed from tawny to scarlet, and his muscles bulged immensely. He hit the ground, shaking the trees, and rammed his head into the two Demacians, sending them flying back.

"Nice one!" Jinx said, shooting away with Pow Pow. Garen shielded himself with his armor, but Xin began to bleed from dozens of little bullet wounds. Gnar began to pummel the spear wielding warrior with his huge fists, and soon he dispelled into blue energy.

"DEMACIAAA!" Garen shouted in rage, and he stabbed his sword into the ground. A familiar whooshing sound hit Jinx's ears.

"Gnar! Look out!" she said, a bit too late. The giant sword slammed into the creatures back, and with a whimper he, too, dispelled. Jinx took off, dashing between trees and vines. She could hear Garen barreling along after her, but she didn't look back. She had a destination. She tossed a few of her chompers behind her, calling a couple more insults to Garen.

"You don't even have any guns! You've got more shoulder pads than brains!" she shouted, blindfiring behind her with Pow Pow and hoping she would hit something.

Braum, a large man with an ample mustache and a huge shield on his arm, chuckled deep in his gut as he watched the monitor.

"More shoulder pad than brain… Jinx girl is funny, no?" he asked the girl by his side. She shrugged, her metal arms whirring.

"She's a menace." Vi said, "Don't get involved."

"You sound like you talk from experience!" Braum said, looking down at her.

"You're not wrong." she said, blowing a strand of pink hair from her face. Braum shrugged, recognizing it as a sensitive subject. He turned to look about the lobby, to the other Champions. These were heroes and villains, monsters and men. People from all over the realm: From Demacia to Noxus. Braum himself was from the Freljord, a frozen place to the north. He was somewhat of a legend, though too humble to admit it. At a table, watching another match, were Lux, a blond Demacian girl, and Jarvan. Jarvan was actually Jarvan IV, though some of the younger Champions had christened him J4. He was the prince of Demacia, next in line for the throne. Braum approached them.

"Who is fighting here?" he asked, taking a seat.

"Hey, Braum." Lux said, smiling. She was pretty, but much too young for Braum. Her blue eyes sparkled with innocence. Looking to Jarvan, Braum could hardly believe they were from the same country. Jarvan had a strong, hard jawline, and dark eyes set deep in his head. His face was battle-scarred and worn, even though he, too, was young. At least compared to Braum.

"So far I've seen Tryndamere on blue team and Lucian on red team." Jarvan replied.

"Tryndamere, eh?" Braum said with a chuckle. Tryndamere, like himself, was from the Freljord. He was a powerful barbarian, known for his raging spirit in battle. Braum had not seen it, but he heard tale that Tryndamere could stop himself from dying through pure anger alone. Lucian, on the other hand, was a more relaxed Champion. The dark skinned man used a pair of light pistols expertly, and was known for his seeming inability to smile. Even Tristana, who could bring a smile to nearly anyone's face, could not manage it with Lucian.

"Should be interesting." Braum finished.


	2. Chapter 2

"For Senna!" Lucian shouted, blasting away with his light pistols. His target, a lion-like humanoid named Rengar, snarled and pounced forward; avoiding the projectiles and tackling the gunner. The two of them grappled and rolled, Lucian desperately trying to avoid Rengar's vicious claws and Rengar attempting to keep Lucian's gun hands occupied. The struggled lasted for about a minute, with Rengar finally getting the upper hand. Releasing his grip on Lucian's right hand, he slashed at his opponents face, leaving a long, bloody gash on it. Seizing this chance, Lucian fired his pistol point blank into the Headhunter's head, sending the creature flying to the side, his fur smoking.

"Impressive… For a kitty cat." Lucian remarked, standing and wiping a bit of blood from his face.

"The same goes." Rengar growled in response.

"There are not many who can get that close to me. Consider yourself lucky."

"I'll consider myself skilled."

Lucian scoffed.

"Right." he said, pointing his pistols at the cat. "We'll see."

With that, he fired rapidly, letting loose several light bullets in succession. Rengar bobbed and weaved, trying to make his way back to his opponent, but could not avoid all of the shots. His fur was peppered in singe marks, but eventually he made it close enough to snarl in Lucian's face.

"Suck laser." the gunman said, shooting Rengar in the gut and dispelling him into blue light.

With that, he activated his returning spell. This would allow him to recall to his teams base, and heal himself. It was a simple process. He stood in the circle and his Summoner (one of the AI's that ran the Rift) would restore him. He looked around as the spell initiated, surrounding him in pale white light. He felt a presence, far stronger than that of the fallen Rengar. He knew he had to be careful.

Then, just as the spell completed, he heard a bloodcurdling roar.

Just as Lucian disappeared from view, Tryndamere smashed his sword into the ground where he had just been.

"Graaaaa, DAMN IT!" he shouted, stamping the ground. He looked around, sniffing the air for an enemy. He knew his remaining teamates would be arriving soon. Wukong, the ape warrior, was probably near the middle battleground. Sivir, the huntress, would be in the jungles somewhere. However, he had no idea where he might find Kog'Maw. The monsters from the Rift always made Tryndamere uneasy, and Kog'Maw, though young, was no exception. With its strange, scaly body, enormous mouth and bug-eyes, it was a very displeasing sight to see. Its fighting style was strange as well. It spat disgusting… something from its mouth like a cannon. However, despite the creatures odd methods, he did get the job done, and so Tryndamere didn't complain.

The Barbarian set off along the path. He was on the "Top Lane" as the Summoners referred to it. He held his huge sword in one hand, and kept his eyes set deeply. His rage was subsiding, but he knew an easy way to fix that. Up ahead was a large group of Minions. Minions were small, weak-willed creatures. They were not powerful, and only fought in large numbers. They were used as fodder for the Champions of each team. They were chattering in a language that Tryndamere didn't care to understand right at that moment. He screamed his battle cry, stampeding towards the group of Minions. They all screamed in terror, and began to take up arms. Some used small magic staves, while others had swords and axes. Tryndamere simply laughed at their feeble attempts to harm him.

"This'll be a slaughter!" he guffawed, slicing his great-sword through the Minions like butter. It took around 25 seconds for him to take down the little soldiers. Then, his battle rage restored, he took off full sprint along the Top Lane.

It didn't take very long for the Barbarian to run into another opponent. Just ahead of him, attempting to hide in the tall grass, was a small chipmunk-like creature. It wore a green hat made from leaves and twigs, and a pair of red goggles were worn on the hat. Its fur was tan, and in its hands was a blow-dart tube.

"COME HERE, RODENT!" Tryndamere roared, slashing the grass. The creature's head was removed in an instant, and it dispersed into blue light.

"MY RIGHT ARM IS A LOT STRONGER THAN MY LEFT ARM!" The Barbarian shouted in triumph.

"Would ya shut up, man?" a voice said from behind him. Whipping around, Tryndamere spotted Wukong sitting in a tree eating a banana. "You gon' get us ganked."

"WHAT IS GANK?" Tryndmere bellowed, his blood still boiling.

"You know, when you get ambushed by a ton of enemies at once and you die?" The ape responded, tossing the peel of the fruit over his shoulder.

"I don't think it's called that, Monkey Man!" Tryndamere responded.

"C'mon, man, you know my name. It's Wukong. Wu-Kong." his ally said, hopping down from the tree and whipping out his staff. "Now quiet, I hear something."

"WHAT DO YOU HEAR? AN ENEMY?!" Tryndamere asked, his sword spinning in wild arcs around him. Wukong sighed deeply as a pair of Champions jumped from the trees. One was seemingly made of stone, and an aura of heat radiated from him. He slammed his fist into his palm. This was Malphite. The other Champion was wearing blue armor and carrying a hammer and shield. His long, brown hair was held back by a crystal circlet, and his eyeshadow sparkled in the light of the Rift. This was Taric, the Gem Knight, known mostly as Taric the Fabulous.

"What an _outrageous_ surprise." Taric said.

"Time to crush!" Malphite said, slamming his fist into the ground. A stone blade erupted from the earth, whizzing towards Tryndamere. The Barbarian slashed his sword, smashing the blade to pieces. He ran forward to retaliate, striking down on Malphite, but Taric jumped forward and surrounded them both in a crystalline umbra, protecting them from the blow.

"GRAH!" Tryndamere shouted in protest, "C'mon, pretty boy! Fight fair!"


	3. Chapter 3

Breathing hard, Jinx finally re-entered her base, behind the safety of walls and Turrets. Turrets were huge stone statues that shot magic bolts from their staves. They were a Champions best form of defense in the Rift. She drudged her way to the Summoning Circle, and let the Summoner heal her wounds. It happened quickly, but gave her a bit of time to modify her equipment. She attached a piece of machinery to Pow Pow, which would allow it to shoot much faster. With a smirk, she left the Circle, now completely refreshed. She saw her ally, a man with a long, curved sword and many-lensed goggles. This was Master Yi, a powerful practicioner of the Wuju Style martial art. He nodded to her, and signaled with his fingers.

"What?" she shouted at him. He sighed, pointing towards the jungle. Jinx furrowed her brow.

_He's saying that there's an enemy in the woods!_ Fishbones said, exasperatedly.

"Oh!" the girl said, chuckling, "Well, duh! I knew tha-"

"DEMACIA!"

"Are you kidding me!?"

The huge sword came crashing down, once again, slashing through the nearest Turret. Yi sighed, readying his sword. Garen, now accompanied by a golden-armor adorned angel-like Champion, burst from the jungle. This was Kayle, a powerful warrior of the light. Jinx opened fire, laughing maniacally as she sprayed back and forth. Kayle held up her sword, and surrounded Garen in golden light. His wounds disappeared as Jinx made them. She grumbled in frustration. As this happened, Yi dashed forward. Suddenly, he disappeared from view. Jinx heard shouts and the sounds of metal on metal, and Garen shook several times. Then, Yi reappeared, behind the Demacian. Several wounds appeared in Garen's chest, and he collapsed, dispersing into blue light.

"Yes!" Jinx shouted, switching to Fishbones. She barely aimed, letting her rocket loose at Kayle. "BANG BANG BANG!"

The giant missile flew towards Kayle, and she flew straight up, narrowly avoiding it.

"Damn!" Jinx cried, rapidly switching weapons and spraying at the angel. However, the golden warrior was too fast, and she flew straight towards Jinx.

"Hyah!" shouted Yi, once again disappearing from view. When he reappeared, Kayle's wings spouted blood, and she collapsed to the ground. Jinx laughed out loud, tossing her head back. She ran forward, a Flame Chomper in hand. She lifted Kayle's helmet, shoved the explosive in, and then slammed it down, dashing away.

"Watch! Watch watch watch!" the girl said, grabbing Yi's arm and pointing at the fallen opponent. As they watched, the helmet exploded into flames, and Kayle dispersed.

"That was… Dishonorable." Yi said, "But effective."

"You bet your Wuju ass it's effective!" Jinx cackled, "Let's find the other two!"

The two of them ran off into the woods, Yi silent and strong, and Jinx laughing and hooting; skipping around and firing shots into the air.

"Come out, come out! Come and play!" she screamed. Suddenly, she went limp in the air. Her head shot backwards, and she dispersed into golden light.

Far away in the jungle, with her gun resting on a log, was a woman wearing a tall hat. Her hair was raven black, and her eyes were focused and intelligent.

"Head shot." she muttered, in an English accent. "Next one's yours."

Her ally grinned. He was a large creature, with blue skin and an eggplant shaped nose. He held a large club made of ice. This was Trundle, then Troll King. He slammed the butt of his weapon into his palm.

"On it!" he said, pounding his way through the woods, smashing any small trees that got in his way.

"Ow… my head." grumbled Jinx, waking up at the Hub. "Stupid Hat Lady…" she said, once she saw who had killed her on the monitor. She got up, stretching her neck, and left the Recovery Room. She found herself near a table where Braum, Lux and Jarvan were sitting. Lux looked at the blue-haired girl nervously, and even Braum gave her a wary glance. Just the way she liked it. She plopped down next to Jarvan, propping her legs up on the table.

"Well that sucked." she said, "Couldn't even come face to face with me."

"It was a useful tactic." Jarvan said, flatly. Braum chuckled deeply.

"Useful tactic… That is good." he said, stroking his facial hair. "You are funny, Prince Jarvan."

"No need to call me Prince, friend." Jarvan replied, "We are all equals here at the Rift."

"He's respecting your title, my prince." Lux said, her eyes on her lap. Jinx obviously made her uncomfortable.

"You either, Lux." the prince said, though he was smiling now. "You and I are friends."

"Gah!" a loud voice shouted. Garen emerged from the Recovery Room. He stormed his way to the table and sat down.

"I apologize for my incompetence, my prince." he said, "I have failed you, and it will not happen again."

"Relax, Garen." Jarvan said, patting the man on his ample shoulder. "You have proven yourself to Demacia plenty of times. We all have our days."

Garen did not seem convinced. Braum comforted him, and soon the three men at the table struck up a conversation about battle tactics. Lux occasionally tossed in a comment. Jinx, who was not one for tactics, tuned out, finger drumming on Pow Pow.

"She's such a loser, always ready to cry…" she sang under her breath, followed by an air drum solo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading League of Legends: The Champions! Please be sure to favorite and review! I really appreciate it! :D_

"I think you're gettin' old, Tryndamere." said Wukong, as the big barbarian removed his sword from the ground where Taric used to be.

"I think you're getting STUPID, WUKONG!" Tryndamere shouted back, stomping along the lane. The ape laughed good-naturedly, swinging along in the trees.

"I mean, it took you _three _whole hits to kill Taric… Taric!" he chortled. Tryndamere ignored his ally, continuing on his way. They were close to the enemy base now, the barbarian could sense it. And he was just itching for a fight. His battle rage was slowly dying, and he would need to find an enemy quickly in order to keep it going. Behind him, along with Wukong, were his teams minions. They didn't make eye contact with Tryndamere, but they gave him a wide birth. He could tell that they respected him… Or feared him. He didn't care.

"-and then I was all like, 'Yo man! You ain't got nothin' on the 'Kong!'" Tryndamere just realized that Wukong was still talking. He grunted in response. Before Wukong could continue his rant, however, a wave of heat immersed the two champions.

"What the…?" Wukong muttered. "It just got hot in here… It's normally just me, but this time…"

"**You are arrogant, for one so inconsequential.**" a deep, multi-layered voice echoed through the air.

"Aw shit!" Wukong shouted, freezing in his tree and looking around wildly, "Who that?!"

"**I? I am Brand! The Flame Eternal!**" Brand shouted.

With that, he emerged from the jungle, body ablaze, He appeared mostly human, but for that fact that he was covered completely in flame. Without a second thought, he began to whip balls of fire at the the two champions. Wukong chattered like a monkey, dodging around. The minions shouted in a language that he could not understand, and charged at Brand. He barely payed them heat, lighting each of them up, one at a time.

"GRAH!" Tryndamere shouted, slashing towards his new assailant. Sparks and flame danced and leaped away from the contact, and Brand fell to the earth. As he hit the dirt, the earth around him exploded into flame, knocking all of the minions and champions back.

"**Pitiful creatures! I am Brand! You cannot dream of defeating me!**" Brand rumbled, shooting a pillar of flame towards Tryndamere. The barbarian shouted in pain, and held his sword forward to defend from the flaming assault. It did little, but seeing his own weapon of carnage gave Tryndamere a burst of rage. While the darkness closed in around the edges of his vision, he gave an epic roar of anger. Through the power of pure fury, he pushed back the darkness, running forward through the fire.

"AND I AM TRYNDAMERE! THE ETERNAL SMASH YOUR FACE TO HELL!" He cried, stabbing straight into Brand's chest. The attack seemed to do very little, but now Tryndamere was in a position to fight.

Meanwhile, Wukong awoke from his unconsciousness. He groaned, and looked to where Tryndamere and Brand were battling. He attempted to rise, but felt someone grab his hand. He turned to see who it was, worried. Before him was a woman that one would not consider pretty, but rather: sharply beautiful. Her hair was a dark brown, and her eyes were black and dangerous. She held a golden, four bladed weapon in her right hand and Wukong's wrist in her left.

"Not so fast, Monkey Boy." she said, dragging him back into the jungle. There he saw Kog'Maw, in his strange and otherworldly essence, covering them.

"Kog. Let's help out the big guy, ok?" Sivir asked, letting go of Wukong's wrist. The little Void creature nodded, running forward. He launched his spittle-like substance at Brand, and it caught him by surprise, corroding his back. The fire being shouted in pain, and his fire burned slightly less intensely. Then, Sivir threw her crossblade, and is cut Brand across the side. He spun, tossing flame at her, but the crossblade then came back, cutting Brand's leg and tripping him up. He growled in frustration, his molten eyes showing no emotion.

"HAHA!" guffawed Tryndamere, slashing away at Brand's back, slowly slicing away at his life force. "Die, Candle, die!"

"**Candle? CANDLE?! I am Brand! I am Brand! I am the Eternal Flame!**" the Champion's indignant screamed continued until he was silenced by Sivir's crossblade.

During this encounter, Lucian was watching from a nearby bush. His light pistols drawn and ready, but he was not moving.

"Damn." he finally muttered, as Brand dispersed into blue light. That had been his final teammate. He was now alone against three. Of course, he'd been in worse situations. That didn't mean he was happy about the odds. He watched as both Tryndamere and Wukong activated their recalling spells. Then, Sivir went off to some other lane, leaving Lucian and Kog'Maw alone.

"Much better." the former said. He almost, _almost _smiled. Then, instead, he aimed his guns at the Void creatures head. Before he even left the brush, the vindicator began to fire. He gave his coined, "For Senna!" battle shouted, and let loose a barrage of light bullets at his adversary. The creature yelped and warbled, shooting disgusting gunk at Lucian. It hit him in the shoulder, causing it to burn intensely. He grimaced, but did not wince or falter. His bullets found their marks, and after not long, Kog'Maw collapsed and dispersed. Lucian nodded, and took off through the woods.

"One down, three to go." he said to himself.

"That was awesome!" Jinx shouted, her popcorn falling everywhere. "So much fire and bullets and shouting!" As she finished, Garen let out a long, anguished cry.

"I am sorry, blue haired girl, but will you SILENCE YOUR SPEAKING HOLE?! You are driving me insane, and my prince does not appreciate your constant chatter!" he said, finally snapping. Braum chuckled, deep in his stomach. Lux put a hand on her brother's shoulder, to calm him. Jinx just shrugged, and continued to throw popcorn at the barrel of Graves, a bounty hunter.


	5. Chapter 5

As the Selection began, all of the idle Champions waited restlessly. Before every fight on the Fields of Justice, the Summoner chose ten Champions to do battle. Sometimes, it was random. Sometimes, it grouped people for a reason.

"Blue Team… Vi of Piltover." the Summoner's automated voice said. Vi whipped her pink hair from her eye, sliding her hands into her Hextech gauntlets. She grinned, stepping into the Summoning circle for Blue Team.

"Red team… Fiora of Demacia." the Summoner said. Fiora stepped forward, entering the Red Teams summoning circle. She had red hair, and a dangerous look in her eye. At her waist was a dueling rapier, and she seemed to know how to use it.

"Blue Team… Draven of Noxus." the Summoner said. Draven, a tall man with a long mustache and a huge smirk on his face, came forward. He had a pair of large axes, meant for throwing.

"No need to cheer so loud, everybody!" he said, cackling.

"Red team… Heimerdinger of Piltover." the Summoner said. The little yordle walked to the circle, his glasses magnifying his already large eyes. He was fiddling with several bits and pieces of metal, as normal. Despite his strange appearance, he was one of the most intelligent Champions at the Institute of War.

"Blue Team… Gangplank of Bilgewater." the Summoner called. Gangplank wore a pirates hat, and held a cutlass. Hanging at his side were a flintlock pistol and a bag of oranges. He laughed and entered the Summoning cirle.

"Red Team… Lux of Demacia." the Summoner said. Lux smiled a bit, walking forward. She waved at Fiora, and the woman nodded back silently.

"Blue Team… Jayce of Piltover." the Summoner announced. Vi cheered as Jayce approached. He had his trusty Hammer/Gun on his shoulder, and his short brown hair framed his chiseled jawline. He fist bumped Vi, a dangerous thing to do, and stood waiting.

"Red Team… Katarina of Noxus." the Summoner said. The room was quiet for a moment, and then Katarina approached. The tension between her and the Demacians was obvious. The Noxian's red hair hung long behind her, and an assortment of knives surrounder her belt.

"Blue Team… Braum of the Freljord." the Summoner said. With a joyous whoop, the hearty man approached the circle, his huge shield on his arm. He slammed heads with Vi.

"And Red Team… Olaf of the Freljord." the Summoner said, finishing the list of champions. From the crowd, the enormous, hairy viking approached, his dual axes the size of Lux's arms.

Energy began to gather around the ten Champions, and they all dissapeared in blue light. One at a time, they reappeared in their respective circles on the Fields of Justice.

"Welcome, Champions." the Summoner's voice echoed.

"I've got the top!" Draven said, cackling, "You better not get in my lane!" Vi rolled her eyes, slamming her fist into her hand. She ran off, heading towards the jungle. On the Fields, defeating monsters gave you increases in power. When she reached the edge of the jungle, she slowed down, listening out. After a few moments, she heard the telltale cry of a fire elemental. She ran towards it, her arms pumping up.

"Hyah!" she shouted, slamming a mechanical fist into the monsters face.

Meanwhile, Fiora was running through the middle lane. Before long, she ran into Gangplank. He grinned, biting into the orange he had in his hand. He tossed the peel aside and drew his cutlass. Fiora, in return, drew her rapier.

"En garde." she said, doing a swift performance with her blade. He barked in laughter.

"Whatever." he said, running forward. He slashed down with his cutlass, and Fiora caught the blade in a spinning parry, moving the attack aside. Then, she pulled back her blade and drove it forward in a deft thrust. The pirate whipped his bag of oranges forward, and Fiora's sword skewered one of the fruits. Then, Gangplank continued to press the attack. He slashed to the side, at her legs, and even thrusted. Each time, he found Fiora's defences to be too swift and her counterattacks too accurate. Soon he was bleeding from several wounds in his arms and torso. However, he was still full of vigor, and would not go down this easily.

After slaying the Elemental, Vi felt a surge of flaming energy pulse through her arms. They whirred with the new catalyst, and a smile slowly spread across her face. She looked around, dashing through the jungle in search of enemies. She found herself near a lane, and crouched beneath the grass. She saw Fiora and Gangplank doing battle, and pumped up her fists. With a shout, she sprang forward, the momentum of her attack pulling her through the air. Her large gauntlet collided solidly with Fiora, knocking her to the ground. The duelist was quick on her feet, however, and turned the fall into a roll. She got to her feet quickly, and assumed a defensive stance.

"Nice one, lass!" Gangplank said, firing his pistol. Fiora's face became shocked as the bullet hit her in the side. Not because of the pain, she was used to that. The pirate had broken the rules of the duel. He had used a gun when she was armed with only a sword.

"You 'ave broken ze rules of engagement…" she said, outraged. "'ow dare you?" The pirate shrugged.

"I'm a pirate, lady." he said, "I got no rules." He fired again, and Fiora dissapeared into blue light. As she vanished, Gangplank began eating another orange. "Ya want one, lass?" he asked Vi. She shook her head.

"Nope. Thanks though. Good luck, Gank!" she said, running back into the jungle.

"It's Gang!" the Champion from Bilgewater called back, continuing along the lane.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi! Thank you, everyone who enjoys reading League of Legends: The Champions! I hope you all follow and review! Any feedback is good feedback!_

Lux and Katarina dashed along the bottom lane, keeping perfect stride with one another. Katarina kept her eyes focused ahead of her, but Lux occasionally tossed her reluctant partner a glance. The two women were from the warring kingdoms of Noxus and Demacia. They were raised to fight and kill one another. And now, here they were, working together. It was not something either of them had ever expected to do.

"Up ahead." Katarina said, barely audibly. She stopped on a dime, and Lux copied. The Noxian drew her daggers, and the younger girl readied her staff.

"Hail, Lux!" came Braum's booming voice. The hearty man stepped into view, his shield ready. "Are you ready?"

Before Lux could answer, her partner sprang into action. The redhead teleported, appearing behind Braum and scoring a slash on the man's back. He whipped around, but Katarina teleported again, appearing above him. She fell onto his shoulders, and began strangling his neck with her legs. He cheered, head butting her in the stomach and sending her falling back. He then spun, slamming his shield down towrds her. The Noxian flipped backwards, landing on her feet and away from the shield.

"Sorry, big guy!" Lux shouted, shooting a ball of light towards Braum. The man's reactions were quick, and he managed to summon a wall of ice before him, taking the brunt of the spell. He laughed.

"Apology accepted!" he sad cheerily. Then, he rammed his shield into the ground, sending shards of ice towards the two girls. Katarina jumped into the air, avoiding the attack, but Lux was hit by a shard and fell backwards, shouting.

"Careful." Katarina said, glaring at Lux as she landed on her feet again. Lux blew a strand of blond hair out of her face, frowning.

"YES! SHOW THAT NOXIAN SHOWGIRL HOW A DEMACIAN FIGHTS!" Garen shouted, on his feet. He was watching the moniter of the current battle, showing lots of enthusiasm.

"Garen, they're on the same team." Xin Zhao said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I KNOW!" The Might of Demacia said, sitting down. He sat on the edge of his seat, intently observing the battle.

Jinx, meanwhile, had gotten herself into a bit of a pickle. She had insulted Ashe's archery, and now Tryndamere was yelling at her at the top of his lungs.

"Darling, it's quite alright." Ashe, a white haired archer, said. "Well, Jinx. If you believe my aim is so poor, perhaps we shall meet on the Fields one day."

"Whatever, Ice Queen." Jinx said.

"**THERE IS ONLY ONE ICE QUEEN**." bellowed the Ice Witch Lissandra from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, yeah! Chill out." Jinx shouted back.

"**I am the QUEEN OF CHILL!**" Lissandra responded.

"You, my friend, need an upgrade!" shouted Heimerdinger, firing his turret's at Draven. The Noxian laughed at his adversary, dodging the blasts and then throwing his axe. It twirled through the air and destroyed one of the turrets.

"There ain't no upgrade! Draven is as good as it gets!" He laughed, raising his hands up to the applause that thundered in his head. Heimerdinger hummed to himself, as he quickly placed several more turrets.

"Remarkable… It seems you have successfully transported yourself mentally to another dimension! One where it is plausible for you to defeat me!" he said, chortling at his own joke. Draven scoffed, whipping both of his axes directly at the Yordle. The smaller creature shrieked, ducking behind his machines. While he was on the ground, the Noxian mowed down the last couple turrets. He walked forward casually, waving to his imaginary fans. Then, he stooped, grabbing Heimerdinger by the collar of his shirt in one hand, an axe in the other.

"You spread the word, Yordle." he whispered, a sneer reaching his lips. "Welcome, to the League of Draven."

"FRELJORD!" Olaf shouted, his roar drowning out Heimerdinger's scream of agony. Gangplank grunted, jumping away from the barbarians axe swing. He kept backstepping, avoiding the increasingly fast strikes of Olaf. He was outmatched in this type of combat. He could not defeat Olaf in simple melee. He needed a strategy. Olaf scored a headbutt, sending the pirate flying back several feet. He landed on the ground, and hastily drew his pistol. He took a shot, and it hit Olaf in the arm, but the barbarian seemed to barely mind it. Gangplank cursed. He would have to call in his gambit.

"BOYS!" He shouted to the sky, "BOMB'S AWAY!"

From the sky, cannon barrage rained down from Gangplanks ship. He had refused to join the Institute if his crew wasn't given top rate lodgings, so the Summoner had given them a Ship suspended on the edge of The Field of Justice. On rare occasion, Gangplank could call on a strike from his men.

The cannonballs hit Olaf hard, shaking him and tossing him about the lane like a rag doll. With a final shout, he slammed his axe into the ground, before dispersing into blue energy. Gangplank sighed, as the shockwave from the axe caused him, too, to disperse.

"Move!" Lux shouted. Katarina ignored her, continuing to engage in close combat with Braum. The two had been matching blows for a long time now, giving Lux plenty of time to charge up her most powerful spell. She could feel it preparing to fire, and if Katarina didn't move quickly then she would be hit by it.

"Katarina, I said move!" Lux repeated.

"Not yet!" the Noxian called back, sliding between Braum's legs and slashing his back once again.

"Haha!" yelled the overjoyed Braum, turning to reengage Katarina. But he found nobody there. Lux looked around, attempting to find her partner.

"Now!" the Noxian's voice cried out. Braum looked up and saw Katarina appear in the air above him.

"Hyyyyaahh!" Lux bellowed. Then, with a quick thought, "Demaciaaaa!"

A huge blast of pure light energy shot forward, enveloping Braum and instantly dispelling him. Katarina landed a short moment after, and whipped her hair away from her eyes.

"Why didn't you move?!" Lux asked, furious.

"Because. In the condition he was in when you wanted to fire, the blast wouldn't have dispelled him." Katarina said, walking away cockily. "Now go heal," she added, tossing a knife in the air and catching it, "I'll be fine on my own."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! The Death Toll...Red Team: Fiora, Olaf and Hiemerdinger. Blue Team: Braum and Gangplank. Enjoy! And, as always, please review! Cuz any feedback is good feedback!_

Draven slashed a few minions open, strutting along. He felt like the king of the Fields. He had a jaunty grin on his face, and was spinning his axes around in his hands. After a while, he sighed.

"Oh, come on! Does _nobody _want to challenge the mighty Draven?" he whined. Then, up ahead on the lane, he saw an interesting enemy. It resembled a minion, but much bulkier. It's arms had destruction tools on the ends, and it stomped along the lane with purpose. This was a Super Minion. In normal battles, they were used to help siege the enemy bases. But in deathmatches like this, they were only called out when on side has a disadvantage.

"Perfect," Draven said, increasing the speed of his spinning axes, "looks like we're winning."

He threw his first axe, and it slashed the armor of the minion, and then came spinning back to him. He had barely harmed the thing. He shrugged, repeating the process with his second axe. The minions were swarming his now, slashing at him and firing bolts of magic at him. He cleaved through them easily, but had to scramble away when the Super Minion slammed it's weapons into the ground before him.

"Missed!" The Noxian said mirthfully.

"What I don't get," remarked Jinx, who could now jeer safely from the comfort of her perch atop Mega Gnar's back, "is why they don't all kill each other!"

"That would defeat the purpose of a Team Battle." Jarvan said.

"Yeah, yeah, but who needs teams anyway! Why not just have one big battle royale? Every man for himself! Hahahahaha!" The girl cackled, rolling around on Gnar.

"Not a bad idea." Heimerdinger said, having just exited the Recovery room. "Let me see…" The Yordle approached the control panel for the Summoner. He was one of the few allowed to touch it. "Yes… There is a setting for Battle Royale."

Garen glared at the blue haired girl. Why did she insist upon being a bother?

Vi crouched behind a bush, watching Katarina walk past her. She was alone, but Vi could not be sure Lux wasn't keeping her distance for an ambush, so she waited for back up. The only remaining enemies were both on the bottom field, so it wouldn't take long for the others on her team to make their way down. So, even though it was against her nature, the girl from Piltover waited.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Jayce asked in a whisper, as he approached from a tree beside her. She nearly jumped. She sometimes forgot just how stealthy Jayce could be.

"Didn't see you…" she muttered, standing. "Let's go."

Any normal crook or enemy hit with the combination of Jayce's hammer and Vi's fist, especially with the element of surprise, would've been subdued quite quickly. Of course, Katarina was not any normal crook. She had heard Vi's gloves long before she had been spotted herself. She had continued to pretend to be oblivious, to lull the other into a sense of false security. Now, as the two from Piltover jumped from the bushes, Katarina was only mildly surprised. She teleported back, avoiding Vi's initial strike, as well as Jayce's follow up. But the man's shifting weapon went into action immediately, changing into a rifle and bombarding Katarina in bullets. She leapt around, narrowly avoiding the bolts of energy, and teleported into the air. She whipped a dagger towards Vi, and kicked Jayce in the face. He staggered back, surprised. Vi punched the knife away, and with a shout, blasted forward towards Katarina.

The Noxian woman jumped onto the fist, and flipped over her, then was hit in the side with Jayce's hammer. She hit the ground hard, but quickly rolled to her feet. Vi and Jayce were standing up now, panting. She rolled her eyes. Were they really tired? Obviously they weren't dealing with Noxians.

"What's the matter?" she asked, "not as predictable as the street thugs you normally wrangle up?" Vi let out a legitimate fit of laughter.

"Are you serious?" she asked, a grin on her face, "you have _no idea_ what I put up with on a daily basis. Unless those knives you got there suddenly turn into explosive crocodiles, you're not even _close _to a problem."

Katarina didn't give her a chance to finish, she danced forward and landed four slashes along her chest. Jayce swung his hammer forward and Katarina flipped back, causing Jayce to hit Vi. She went flying back, slamming into a wall and dispelling. Katarina chuckled.

"Ok, that was pathetic." Katarina said. "Honestly."

Jayce began firing at her, and she danced around, avoiding the shots. One hit her shoulder, causing her to grimace, but she was otherwise unscathed. She kept dodging the shots, running in and scoring a small hit, then dashing back before he had a chance to swap his gun into Hammer mode. Soon, Jayce was worn down and Katarina was walking around him like a cat walking around a wounded mouse.

"This has been fun." Jayce said, as Katarina slashed into him and dispelled him. She brushed her hair from her face, and stretched, cracking her neck. A few moments later, she heard clapping.

"Oh, my oh my." Draven said, stepping out of the woods. "Well that's a lesson… Never send a cop to do a Draven's job."

Draven threw his axe just as Katarina threw her knife, and the two weapons collided in the air. He ran forward, and locked his second axe with her second dagger. She flipped over him, kicking him in the face. He grabbed her leg and threw her onto the ground, stomping down. She rolled away, flipping him over her shoulder. He laughed, grabbing her shoulders and headbutting her in the face. She shook her head, teleporting back. Draven stood, spinning his axe. He had fought Katarina before, and knew her tactics.

So, when she reappeared, he was behind her, slashing his axe down into her head, dispelling her.

"Demacia!" Lux shouted, loosing her huge beam of light again. Draven dropped to a knee, taking the brunt of the attack, and then rose to his feet. He laughed again.

"Not bad, Demacian." he said, picking up his second axe and spinning the pair in his hands at a blinding speed. Lux tossed a ball of light at him, and he batted it away, before throwing both of his axes. They hit Lux on either side, and he ran forward, tackling her and punching her in the face. She shouted in pain, and Draven grinned broadly.

"Who's king?" He asked, sitting up and pinning her to the ground, axe at her throat.

"Shut up, Draven." Lux spat, defiant.

"I said, WHO IS THE KING?" The grin disappeared from his face, and he pressed the blade down farther. Not so far as to dispell her, so real blood began to trickle from her throat. "WHO?!"

"Go to hell." Lux choked. Draven shook his head, slicing the girls throat and dispelling her. He stood, raising his hands.

"Draven…" He muttered, as he was returned to the Institute, "Draven is King."

_Thanks for reading guys! Please leave any champion requests you have in the reviews!_


End file.
